


Livestream🌈

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Instagram Live, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Direction One Shot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Harry goes live on Instagram to reveal a well kept secret, his fans have no idea what’s happening they’re just trying to work out who the voice in the background belongs to.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	Livestream🌈

They were sat in their living room, cuddled up close on the sofa, watching the telly. Harry was scrolling aimlessly through twitter, his head in Louis' lap while Louis ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"They've always believed." Harry chuckled quietly, Louis looked down to face him, "Who?" He questioned, a little confused.

"The fans, they've always believed that we were together." Harry replied, turning off his phone to face his husband.

Louis laughed softly, "Yeah they have. We're lucky to have them."

"Do you think they'd be angry with us? I mean, if we ever told them." Harry asked now sitting himself up so he could see Louis properly, who sent him a warm, loving smile.

"I don't think so, Haz. We didn't have much of a choice, I think most of 'em would be happy." Louis told him honestly, "Why, do you want to tell them?" He asked the younger boy beside him, who looked deep in thought.

"M not sure, I mean we have to at some point, it's getting harder to hide." Harry sighed, he was scared, most of his teenage years were spent being criticised for his relationship, he didn't want to risk all those people being right.

Louis rubbed Harry's knee comfortingly, "I don't think there will ever be a good time to do it, love. I know it's gonna be hard, but with the adoption soon, we have to face this at some point. I want the world to know how much I love you, and when we do it we'll do it together, like always." Louis smiled and Harry couldn't stop his heart from melting, he loved Louis so much, and he couldn't wait to meet the new addition to their family.

"I know. I just don't want to make a big fuss of it, I know we've hidden for so long but that's just not us, as long as I've got you I don't care about anyone else. Plus, I can't be bothered with the endless interviews or a huge announcement." Harry admitted, watching Louis who just chuckled at him.

"Me too love. How about we just get it over with?" Louis raised a brow, smirking a little as he watched Harry's eyes widen.

"Now?" Harry gasped, looking at Louis who nodded, giving him all the confirmation he needed. "How?" He quizzed, a little taken back by the sudden situation.

"It'd be funny if we dragged it out a little, but not with a shitty tweet or a post, let's do something that will make the fans go crazy." Louis suggested, smiling as he thought of all the little pranks they could play.

"Livestream? Like on Instagram." Harry chimed in, breaking Louis from his thoughts, "One of us could be in the background quietly, while the other streams, we just give little hints and see if they get it."

Louis grinned, "Hazza you genius! That would be so fucking good, but you'll have to do it, you're never online so people will get really confused and excited. Plus I'm shit with that stuff."

Harry just nodded as he reached over for his phone, "So how we gunna do it?" He questioned, smiling excitedly at the man beside him.

"When you go live, I could be in the kitchen, maybe make us some tea? They could probably hear my voice from here as we spoke, then we just see how it plays out?" Louis suggested smiling wide, he was so excited, he had waited years for this moment and this little prank was making it ten times better!

Harry gave him a dimpled smile in response, sitting himself comfortably on the sofa, before pulling up Instagram.

"Are you sure though lovely? We don't have to, we've just gotten carried away here, we can wai-" Louis started before Harry interrupted him, pulling him down and giving him a sweet, gentle kiss.

Harry giggled as he pulled away, "I'm sure boo, now go make me tea!" He smiled as he shooed his chuckling husband away. He decide to change the tv channel, he put on one of Louis' songs to play quietly in the background, then looked over to see Louis smirking at him from the kitchen counter.

"Cheeky." Louis laughed as he filled up the kettle. The downstairs of their home was all open planned, so while Harry sat on the sofa, he could see Louis humming along to his song in the kitchen. Harry gazed at him for a moment, smiling at the sound of Louis' voice that echoed around their house.

"Ready?" Harry asked, he was excited now, and so ready to tell the world how much he loved the man he married. Louis grinned, giving Harry a big thumbs up.

Harry took a deep breath before going live, in seconds thousands of fans had joined, he watched in amusement. Everyone was spamming the chat, so confused as to why Harry was live, or why he was on social media at all.

"They're wondering why I've gone live." Harry chuckled as he looked over at Louis who laughed in response, still waiting for the kettle to finish boiling.

Looking back at his phone, the chat was asking who he was taking to and still questioning why he was live, some even commented on the music which made Harry smirk slightly.

"They want to know who I'm talking to." Harry told Louis, which made the older man smirk and wiggle his brows excitedly.

Louis started making the tea, wandering over to the sink in search of a teaspoon, where he spotted a familiar wedding band. "Your rings here." Louis mentioned quietly, not wanting to give it away just yet, as he held up the silver ring in his hand.

"I was washing up, must have forgotten." Harry smiled sheepishly, "Will you bring it?"

Louis nodded as he placed the ring inside his pocket so he could finish with the tea. Harry smiled before looking back to his phone screen, people were going mad, wanting to know who the voice belonged to, and repeatedly asking about the ring Louis had just mentioned.

No one had really guessed who the voice belonged to yet, they knew it was a man because it was too deep to be a woman's, but they had no clue as to who it was yet. As Harry watched the chat, Niall decided to join the stream wanting to know what was going on, making Harry laugh lightly.

"Ni's here!" Harry grinned over at Louis, who laughed along too, "Hey Ni!" Harry greeted waiting for the Irish man to respond.

As Louis picked up the mugs and headed back to his husband, Harry giggled looking over at him, "Nialler wants to know what we're up to."

Louis grinned, of course Niall knew that they were together, he was one of the many best men at their wedding for gods sake! It was just hilarious how no one but them knew what was about to happen.

"Tell him to sod off." Louis whispered as he got closer, knowing the fans could still hear him but not as clearly.

Harry laughed, the whole chat was going crazy, desperate to know what was happening, and who the voice was. "He said he wants in, if it's what he thinks this is." Harry chuckled as Louis placed the mugs down and went to hand him his wedding ring.

"Can you put it on?" Harry pouted playfully, earning a small coo from Louis, who carefully placed the ring on his husbands finger.

Louis was out of shot but Harry's hand wasn't, strategically Louis twisted his head so no one could see his face and pecked his lovers lips. He pulled away smirking at the goofy grin on Harry's face.

The chat was now going insane, they had just watched the two men kiss and desperately wanted to know if it was Harry's boyfriend, many kept asking who the brunette man was. Some fans were begging for it to be Louis, Harry pointed them out to him without showing his face, making the man laugh, his face lighting up as he did.

The chat was being spammed repeatedly, especially by Niall who was so excited, but all fans wanted to know if it was Louis.

Harry looked over to his husband who was giggling as he drank his tea, "Your enjoying this way too much." Louis just smirked slightly as he shrugged in reply.

Louis got an idea and decided to tell Harry. He tapped the mans shoulder grabbing his attention, he mouthed for him to turn the camera so it was facing the other way. Once Harry had, Louis leaned in, "I'm gunna join the live." Louis whispered unable to contain his dopey grin.

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he pulled away, Louis just went straight to Instagram, while Harry read the lives chat. He chuckled at Niall's excited comments, and smirked at the confused fans, he couldn't wait to tell them.

When Harry looked over to Louis, the man showed him his screen raising a brow, Harry nodded quickly before Louis joined the stream.

The fans were shocked by it, some people deciding that it had to be Louis, others in disagreement, wondering why the man would join if he was in the same room.

"They're so confused." Louis giggled, making Harry laugh, and the chat was now sure the voice belonged to the Yorkshire lad.

"Ready?" Harry mouthed to Louis, covering his face so the camera couldn't see what he'd said. Louis smiled giving a small nod, "You?", he mouthed back, to which he received a big dimpled grin.

"Can I have a kiss?" Harry asked once he had turned back to the phone, Louis leaned into the cameras view, taking the younger mans face in his hands. He kissed him slowly, smiling into it, the two men now felt so free.

As they pulled apart they couldn't help their grinning faces, "We did it." Louis whispered, his tattooed hands dropping down to Harry's neck.

Harry gave him a quick peck, "Love you." He breathed out, no longer caring about the phone in his hand.

"Love you too." Louis replied, he was smiling so hard, his bright blue eyes were wrinkled slightly, which made Harry so happy.

As they cuddled closer Louis took the phone, pulling a funny face as he looked into the camera, the fans were all so ecstatic.

The chat was never ending, everyone was practically screaming, Louis laughed as he watched Niall freak out, showing it to the man beside him. "He's so happy, but mad he wasn't in on it!"

"Too bad Nialler!" Harry giggled as he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, snuggling into the mans shoulder. "That was exhilarating." He laughed out, Louis just chuckled in response, kissing the top of his husbands head.

The fans had so many questions but they were all so delighted to know that the two were actually together.

The couple spent the next hour or so sitting down and telling their story. There were so many tears but a lot more smiles, the pair had never been happier, they could finally be themselves.

Once the livestream ended, they were praised and congratulated by friends and family, making the boys realise that they had made the right decision.

The lads had called too and they all had a little cry, it was just so emotional for them all, because of everything they were put through. They even had an earful from Niall, who was beyond pissed that he had missed the golden opportunity, but he really was so proud of his best mates.

The whole announcement had spread worldwide and now everyone knew how much the two loved each other.


End file.
